Guardian of the Dragon: Legend of the Emerald Star
by xskyfire
Summary: Wargs, and orcs from Moria, a new evil in the land. Aragorn,Legolas, and Gimli face their geatest adventure yet. When a elf boy shows up in Gondor, they become part of a legend that had been forgottenm for hundreds of years.


Guardian of the Dragon: Legend of the Emerald Star

Prologue

Long ago before the age of evil, before the age of men, an Elvin kingdom stood deep In a forest north of Mordor. The kingdom was known as the Emerald City, the Kingdom of the Nair. The legend of the Emerald star began in that very forest, when the princess, Islawnde (Is-lawn-d) was riding her horse. Islawnde found an injured dragon, who called himself Kunelun ( coon-lun). Around his neck a necklace he wore with an emerald surrounded by metal bars the spiraled around it till they reached the bottom, and at the bottom there was a diamond. The dragon near death and the only way to protect him was for Islawnde to take the necklace he wore upon his neck and become his guardian. She agreed but he warned there where consequences , but Islawnde didn't care she only wanted to guard the dragon. When she took the necklace the dragon said a phrase in Elvin and then Islawnde placed the curse of the necklace on her daughters, and granddaughters to come. The kingdom was destroyed the dragon turned to stone, and the only way to release the dragon once again was to use the emerald star, but the Nair's hid deep in the forest forever until found…..

Chapter 1:The Curse of the Emerald Star

An elven girl stood at the forest's edge. She wore cloak, of emerald green, and a dragon broach. She had emerald green eyes, and long black hair. She looked young to those who passed by her, but she was actually 356 years old. Her name was Nasauda (Nuh-saw-duh), Nasauda Hope Stealer. Around her waist shore wore the sword the Nasayde (Nuh-say-day), Hope killer . She was one of the last of the Nair, only her and her brother Cedric remained. "Nasauda it is not safe in the open" A voice said from behind. She turned around to she her brother. He had long white/blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was a year longer than she. "I'll do as I wish" Silence filled the area. "It is too quiet brother " Cedric scanned the forest. "I'll get the horses" He said then he was off, with his bow in his right hand. Nasauda looked around herself. She saw bird, she blinked her eyes once, and they turned, and again, and they back to normal. "So all living creatures do have hope, all but me" She spokes words for that's was the curse, she feel, and sense the hope of others, but she herself could not, she only felt fear for the that was the curse of the necklace. She could also enter the dreams of others, and turn them to nightmares, and twist their minds. She would do that unless she had to. Then cedric came riding his horse Ice Fox. Followed by Nasauda's, Shadow Dancer. Then they heard the cry…

She mounted Shadow Dancer no sooner than Orcs attacked. "Ride Shadow Dancer" She cried, then her and her brother rode out of the forest. They were followed by Wargs. They horses ran faster along the country side. "We have find a safe place to ride to Nassie.." Her brother yelled to her. "Our safest bet is to ride the trip to Gondor, or Mirkwood.." "But brother it would take hours…the horses can't ride that long.. the wargs are catching up" "Sister, trust me….." She at him…"We will ride the distance."

Dawn approached they Wargs were now only 100ft behind them….Gondor was in sight. Hope lit up in her brother's eyes, but only fear remained in hers. Then an arrow from behind struck Nasauda, and another, Shadow Dancer. They fell to the ground, her brother turned back.. "Nasauda!" But she at him, and then the Wargs…"Go safe yourself!" And then he rode toward Gondor seeking help.

Legolas stood on the wall looking over the horizon, then he saw the boy on the horse. "Open the gate" He heard the guards yell. He ran to see what was going on. "My sister needs help! Wargs!" Cedric cried. The guards laughed. "Wargs, Ha, never you lie elf" Legolas walked into the view of Cedric. "Please you are one my kin, there are Wargs they have my sister, about a mile North of here." Legolas looked at him. "Take him to Aragorn" The guards took hold of him, and started up toward the throne room.

Nasauda pulled the arrow from her side. Pain filled the right side of her body. The an Orc dismounted the Warg. "Ah Lady Nasauda, heir to the Emerald City, we can now take you to our master." Then the Orc placed his sword below her chin to reveal the necklace. "You carry the Emerald star….Islawnde's heir."

Legolas rode until he spotted shadows in the distance. He looked closer, and made Warg, Orc, horse, and a girl. "He was right" Then he saw the girl being put onto the Warg, and the horse set free. "Shadow Dancer" He heard the girl cry as they rode off. He rode after them, but halted when he saw the army of Wargs come from no-where. Then Nasauda looked back, and Legolas saw the face of the elf he had heard of long ago…

Cedric now stood before Aragorn, king of Gondor, and Arwen. He told them what happened. Aragorn did not seem to believe him. "The Orcs, and wargs were killed" Aragorn stated "But many hid in Moria…and now they return" Cedric replied. Arwen looked upon him. "I believe your story" Aragorn looked upon her. "how do we know he is not lying. " He asked her. "Because my kin never lie, and he is one of the Nair" Aragorn's expression changed. "The Nair" Then Legolas busted through the door.

"Aragorn, there are Wargs headed toward Moria…they have a girl….Islawnde." Legolas painted. "That Islawnde, that is my sister Nasauda, Islawnde's heir." Cedric spoke up. Legolas starred at him in disbelief. "Impossible the Nair were killed long ago, never to be seen again by man, elf, or wizard." He looked at Arwen for help, he knew she knew as well but she did not speak. Legolas realizing that know one would speak, spoke himself. "If claim the Nair are alive then the story……" Cedric looked long and hard at Legolas. "As you wish Prince of Mirkwood." He said with a grin. "If have permission by the Gondor then be happy to" He looked at Aragorn for approval, and he nodded. The Cedric began: "It was long ago in the Emerald city, my sister and I were sparring outside the palace, when are father came and told us the end was near….we didn't he meant, but grief was in eyes. Later that night when we were in bed we heard screams, Nasauda and I ran from our rooms, to see what was happening. Outside Wargs, with Orc riders were killing the elves of the emerald city. Then our mother came from behind, and carried to the stable. She told us to ride, ride and never return. So we rode, but the next day we did return, elves elves layed dead everywhere, then Nasauda ran into the palace. I followed her and found her standing over two bodies. I shall the one clutching Nasayde, and knew it was my father. I stood beside my sister, confusion filled our eyes, and so did grief, we did not know the feeling before, but know we did. Nasauda picked out father's sword and looked at her reflection in it. Then I remember her exact words: 'Forever will I Nasauda Hope stealer protect the woods of my people, and kill the ones who brought death to my lands….' Then we left hiding in the forest, into the Orcs come back searching for….The Emerald Star" And then he was finished, the scars of the past revealed, the last of the Nair family found, but the location of the Emerald Star was hidden to those in that thrown room, only the Orcs, and Nasauda knew….

Nasauda was taken deep into Moria. "Let me go you fools!" She screamed but they only laughed at her, and mocked her. Her eyes turned a blood red, and one of the Orcs noticed. "H-Her eyes…look their glowing…sh-she's a demon" He stuttered. They slowly backed away from her, and once they left, her eyes returned to their soft emerald green. "Orcs have hope as well" She said silently to herself. It was dark now, like a veil of shadow covered her. She drifted off , into another land far, far, away. 


End file.
